Wild Gregg Ash, though attractive in the landscape and drought resistant, presents some problems to the nursery industry, as the growth rate, adaptability, color, growth form and leaves vary widely. This creates a nonuniform appearance in mass plantings, parking lots and so on. Additionally, perhaps 20% of wild seedlings grow poorly and must be discarded.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fraxinus greggii. The cultivar originated as a seedling in a 2006 growout of Fraxinus greggii seeds gathered from existing nursery plants. About 500 seedlings were grown in a cultivated area near Sahuarita, Ariz. Of these seedlings, one plant proved to be faster growing, with larger and darker green leaves than the other seedlings. This cultivar is evergreen and has not exhibited any frost damage in 10 years of growth at the Sahuarita location and is the object of this application.